


all night (or a hundred years)

by hourglassmermaid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Friends to Lovers, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alec Lightwood, downworld cabinet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourglassmermaid/pseuds/hourglassmermaid
Summary: “Get your mind out of the gutter, Raphael,” Magnus chastises. “You know I take care of my friends.”Friends. The word stings more thankurivenom; it lingers far longer than any demon attack ever could. It lingers in Alec’s mind when he’s tossing and turning at night imagining what they could have been if Alec hadn’t been such a coward all those years ago. It lingers in his heart whenever they’re alone, and Alec swears he sees a glimmer of those feelings Magnus must have buried long ago. And it lingers in his soul whenever they work together as allies, as leaders, as partners, because they really are compatible in all the ways that count.But none of that matters, because they’re just friends.Alec and Magnus are colleagues — maybe even friends. Definitely allies. Alec's content, with his life, his career, and even his (lack of) relationships, but sometimes when Magnus sits beside him, Alec may or may not cease to function. It's okay; he's okay.





	all night (or a hundred years)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lychee_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_jelly/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [@teawithjelly](https://twitter.com/teawithjelly) for the Malec Secret Santa 2018 exchange! You said that you liked "canon au, fluff, angst, and action" so I tried to hit those tropes!
> 
> Title comes from ["Lovely"](https://open.spotify.com/track/0u2P5u6lvoDfwTYjAADbn4) by Billie Eilish ft Khalid

Alec’s pencil makes a scratching sound as he scribbles into his notebook. “Thank you for that update, Luke.” Alec shuffles through his notes. “Next order of business… Raphael, any updates on that mundane found dead by the DuMort?” 

“My clan is still looking into it, but I’ll let you know as soon as they find something.” 

Alec nods. “Thank you, please do. Magnus is also following up on a lead as we speak.”

“So that explains his absence,” Meliorn says, an annoyed lilt to his tone.

Alec quirks an eyebrow. “Yes, because he’s on an assignment.”

“A _special_ assignment from the Head of the Institute?” Meliorn huffs and leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. “I don’t believe you were nearly as gracious when I had to take a leave of absence last month. I wonder why that is?”

“Are you implying something, Meliorn?” It takes all of his years of training to reign in the fire bubbling in Alec’s veins. 

“Cut it out, you two,” Luke interjects. “Alec, you said there was a lot on the agenda, and we’ll never get through it at this rate.”

Alec takes a deep breath, centering himself. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Meliorn says flippantly, and Alec’s about ready to snap his pen in half.

Footsteps squeak against the linoleum floor as someone approaches their congregation. Magnus hurries over to them carrying a decaying, leather-bound book and a stack of yellowing parchment. 

He wears a pair of tight, black skinny jeans that hug him in all the right places and a sheer, short-sleeved top that showcases his strong arms. Sky blue and lilac flowers are embroidered throughout the black mesh, interspersed between patches of gorgeous bronze skin, and Alec has to look away before he swoons. The universe is truly testing him today. 

“I apologize for my tardiness,” Magnus says, pulling out the empty chair next to Alec.

They’re so close that Magnus’ breath tickles the back of Alec’s neck on the hiss of his ‘s,’ sending a warm shiver throughout his whole body. Magnus’ hand brushes against Alec’s as he sits down beside him, and it takes longer than it should for Alec to get his breathing under control.

“No, problem, Magnus,” Alec manages to stammer out. “We all understand.”

“Do we?” Raphael raises an eyebrow, and Luke (not so) discreetly elbows him in the ribs. He swears under his breath in Spanish. 

“Right, so what did I miss?” Magnus asks. 

“Alec was just telling us about the _special_ assignment he had you working on.” Meliorn’s voice is as thick as honey and drips with the weight of heavy implication. 

Alec clears his throat to try and distract from the way color bleeds into his cheeks as if he was in the heat of battle or had a bit too much to drink at the Hunter’s Moon.

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus asks, placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” Alec’s voice cracks at the end of the word. 

“Are you sure? You’re turning crimson.” Magnus’ mahogany eyes hold concern and a genuine regard for Alec’s well being. It’s overwhelming being caught in such a gorgeous, compassionate gaze. “Do you have time to stop by my apothecary later? I want to get a proper look at you.” 

Raphael gives Meliorn a knowing look and mutters, “Playing doctor?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Raphael,” Magnus chastises. “You know I take care of my friends.” 

_Friends_. The word stings more than _kuri_ venom; it lingers far longer than any demon attack ever could. It lingers in Alec’s mind when he’s tossing and turning at night imagining what they could have been if Alec hadn’t been such a coward all those years ago. It lingers in his heart whenever they’re alone, and Alec swears he sees a glimmer of those feelings Magnus must have buried long ago. And it lingers in his soul whenever they work together as allies, as leaders, as partners, because they really are compatible in all the ways that count.

But none of that matters, because they’re just friends. 

“Thank you for the offer, but I have some work I really need to catch up on,” Alec says. 

He doesn’t miss the way Magnus looks almost disappointed; it tugs at something in his chest, and regret pools in his gut, but then he reminds himself that he must be imagining it. There’s no reason why Magnus would be disappointed at not getting to spend time with him. 

“Another time then,” Magnus says.

“So, how did your mission go?” Luke asks, steering the meeting back on track.

“Well, it was certainly interesting to say the least.” Magnus shuffles through his stack of papers and fishes out a few blown up photographs, sliding them to the center of the table. “Raphael sent over these photos of the burn patterns on that mundane found by the DuMort.” 

“Right, you thought they might be _Edomei_ in nature?” Alec prompts.

“Precisely,” Magnus confirms. “But I had to track down one of my more… _unseemly_ contacts to be sure.”

“What did they say?” Meliorn asks, and Alec’s relieved that he finally seems to have dropped the teasing and focused on work. 

Magnus licks his finger and leafs through the decrepit tome, scouring the pages for whatever he’s looking for. When he finds it, he turns the book towards the others.

“Dragons?” Raphael asks, incredulous. 

“Dragons have been extinct for centuries.” Meliorn waves him off.

“Mostly extinct,” Alec corrects. “There have been about half a dozen dragon demon sightings in the last century.” 

“That’s not extinct enough.” Luke shakes his head. “When was the last sighting?” 

“I believe last week,” Magnus says. 

“You think a dragon demon killed that mundane?” Raphael asks, tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t _think_ , I _know_.” Raphael opens his mouth to speak, but Magnus continues on before he has the chance. “I brought a sample of the ash found at the scene to my contact, and they confirmed it was the same ash produced by a dragon’s hellfire.”

“Why would a dragon be stalking my hotel?” Raphael looks skeptical. “And how come we haven’t seen it yet?”

“Perhaps you have something it’s looking for,” Magnus suggests.

“My _abuelita’s_ award winning empanada recipe?” 

“Or a solid gold casket,” Magnus suggests.

They table the issue for now, deciding to have Alec dispatch extra patrol teams to cover the area around the DuMort while they conduct more research, and move on with the rest of the meeting agenda. Meliorn launches into a complaint about mermaids swimming in the Central Park entrance to the Seelie realm, but Alec barely hears a word of it. He’s too focused on the way the light streaming through the Institute’s stained glass windows hits Magnus just right, casting him in a warm, ethereal glow.

He looks beautiful, incredible, otherworldly. Then again, he always does. And Alec is so in love with him.

* * *

A few days later, Alec finishes typing up the meeting minutes and sends them out in a quick email to the rest of the Cabinet. As soon as he hits send, he folds his laptop shut, and drops his head to his desk, letting out a muffled groan into the treated wood. It’s certainly been a week. 

A knock on the door sends him scrambling, but when he looks up, Izzy’s already standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a knowing smile playing at her ruby-red lips. 

“Rough day?” she asks as she crosses the room and takes a seat on the couch. 

“Something like that.” he says, joining her. His head is pounding, whether from banging it on his desk, worrying about the murdered mundane, or embarrassing himself in front of Magnus, he’s not sure, but probably all three. “What’s on your mind?”

“I just wanted to check on you. You seem… stressed.” She rests her hand on his knee and gives it a soft squeeze. 

“I’m fine, Iz.” He shakes her off, scooting down the sofa. “Just busy.” Busy hiding. “Speaking of, any updates from the patrol teams?” 

She shakes her head ‘no.’ “So far they say everything looks normal near the DuMort.” 

“That’s good.” Alec gets up and heads over to his desk. “Is that all? Because I have a lot of work to—”

“You can’t keep hiding this from him.” 

Alec freezes, his feet glued to the spot but his heart beating so fast it might break through his chest and run away. Alec wants to run away with it. He’s not ready to have this conversation; he’s never going to have this conversation, because there’s nothing to discuss. He and Magnus are colleagues, nothing more. 

“He deserves to know how you feel.” 

At that, Alec turns to face her. “Why does it matter how I may or may not feel? Magnus is an adult, not some pining teenager. I’m sure he’s fine without me.” He realizes that he’s gripping the edge of his desk when his hand starts to cramp, and he quickly pulls it away to relieve the ache. 

She raises an eyebrow. “When did I say I was talking about Magnus?” 

_Dammit_. Alec deflates, caught by his far too perceptive baby sister, and all of his confidence and bravado dissolves as he slumps back down on the couch with her. “How did you know?” He doesn’t dare look at her, just stares down at his hands in his lap. 

“You’re not exactly subtle,” she says, trying to be gentle.

“Do you think he knows?” Alec doesn’t want to know the answer.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.” 

“I think you should find that out for yourself.” 

Alec sighs. “It’s not gonna change anything.”

Izzy inches closer to him on the couch and rests her hand on his back, rubbing circles into his shirt with her thumb. “But it might.” She looks up at him with warm eyes. “And you deserve to be happy.” 

Alec cracks a smile and wraps an arm around her side, pulling her in closer. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, and the scent of her floral shampoo tickles his nose. “Thank you for looking out for me, but I promise you, I’m fine.” 

“And stubborn as all hell,” Izzy tries to mutter under her breath.

“What was that?” Alec asks, and Izzy perks up, quickly uttering, “Nothing!” just a pitch too high. 

“You know.” She presses the back of her hand to his forehead. “You feel a little warm. Are you feeling well?”

Alec tilts his head to the side, confused by the direction the conversation has turned. “Yeah?” 

“Well, it’s flu season. I think you should get checked out.” Her eyes drift away from his face and focus on the couch upholstery. “I heard _Magnus_ has a friends and family discount for check ups.”

Heat flames from the tops of Alec’s cheeks to his ears to down his neck. He wants to ask her how she found out about that but realizes that she was probably eavesdropping during the Cabinet meeting. Knowing Iz, she had her ear pressed to the door like they used to do when they were kids, and their parents were hosting representatives from the Clave.

“I think I’ll take him up on that offer.”

Alec could keep fighting her on this until she finally dropped it, but then she’d just give him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day and he’d feel guilty, or he could play along with the out she’s giving him like he really wants to. If anyone asks, he’s going over to Magnus’ to see if he has any new intel on the dragon demon investigation, but he and Izzy know the truth. 

Though he doesn’t want to admit it, Alec would use any excuse to see Magnus.

* * *

“Alexander.” 

Magnus says his name like he’s savoring the taste on his tongue. It sends goosebumps down Alec’s arms. He gestures Alec inside, closing the door behind him with a snap of his fingers. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Alec wipes his clammy hands on his jeans and prays to Raziel that Magnus doesn’t notice the way his hands shake when he does. Alec spent the entire walk over rehearsing what he was going to say and practicing his confidence, but all of his meticulous planning and false resolve melts away as soon as he comes face to face with Magnus. 

“I was in the neighborhood.” _About 45 minutes away from your apartment_. “So, I just thought I’d stop by.” Alec wets his chapped lips with the swipe of his tongue. “And, uh, see if that offer for a proper check up was still on the table. I’m not feeling well.” _I needed any excuse to see you_.

Magnus’ lips curl into a smile, his lip gloss glinting under the soft lamp light, and Alec imagines what it would be like to tug him by the jacket and kiss him senseless. 

“For you? Always.” 

Magnus guides Alec into his apothecary and sits him down on a leather stool. He flits about the room, collecting jars with concerning labels like “Giants’ Toes” and “Snake Tears” and rifling around drawers and cabinets for tools and magical oddities. He pokes and prods Alec with so many things, Alec actually breathes a sigh of relief at the sense of familiarity when Magnus draws out a mundane stethoscope — primitive though it may be. 

Magnus stands behind him, instructing Alec to breathe normally, as he listens through the device. He presses two fingers to Alec’s wrist and checks his watch, taking Alec’s pulse. Then takes it again a minute later. 

“Your breathing is a little shallow, and your heart rate is slightly alarming, but besides that, everything else seems normal.” 

Alec swallows down the urge to tell Magnus that it’s because of him. “Thanks for the check up. Any recommendations, doc?” 

Magnus pretends to think about it. “Spend the whole day in bed.” 

Magnus’ eyes widen as soon as he realizes the implication laced in what he just said, and he drops the stethoscope. Alec moves to pick it up at the same time as Magnus. Their hands brush as they reach for the cool metal. Their eyes meet, and Alec feels the temperature in the room increase by about twenty degrees. 

The moment is interrupted by an alarm screeching from Alec’s back pocket. He yanks his phone out and swipes over the screen. A red angelic power rune flashes, and Alec scrolls up to read the distress signal. 

“One of my patrols.” There’s a delay as his words catch up to his mind, and he reads and rereads the alert. “They were ambushed by the dragon demon. Down in Astoria.” 

Alec grabs his leather jacket off of the back of the chair he tossed it on when he first arrived and scans the room, trying to remember where he left his bow. 

“Give me the coordinates. I’ll make a portal.” 

Alec opens his mouth to protest but then thinks better of it. There’s nothing he can say that will dissuade Magnus from coming along, because that’s the kind of man Magnus is. People are in danger, so he’s going to help. There’s no argument to be made. 

It’s one of the infinite things Alec loves about him. 

Magnus takes the phone from Alec. He stands in the center of the room and circles his arms, glowing orange magic flaming at his fingertips as he conjures a portal. The air grows thin as the vortex sucks out all of the room’s oxygen — like a vacuum. Magnus looks to Alec to make sure he’s ready. Alec slings his bow and quiver over his shoulder and stands beside Magnus in front of the portal. 

Magnus laces their fingers together, and they leap.

* * *

Alec doesn’t let go when they step through the portal. They emerge near the Hell Gate Bridge, which Alec thinks is fitting given the circumstances. He hears the crash of rushing water coming from the Hudson and a shriek unlike anything he’s ever heard before. 

Footsteps crescendo up the asphalt path he and Magnus are standing on as Underill sprints over to them. He’s out of breath by the time he catches up to them, panting as he rests his hands on his knees. Alec finally realizes that he and Magnus are still holding hands and releases his grip.

“The demon… sir…” Underhill tries in between breaths. “Lindsay and Raj—”

“Are they okay?” Alec prompts. 

Magnus summons a bottle of water and passes it to Underhill, who swallows down the whole thing in three gulps. “They’re alive,” Underhill says, “but they need medical attention.” 

Alec turns to Magnus. “Can you keep the portal open?” Magnus nods, and Alec shifts his attention back to Underhill. “I need you to take them to the infirmary.”

“But, sir, what about you—” Underhill tries to protest. 

“Magnus and I have it covered. Now hurry up; that’s an order.”

Underhill helps Lindsay and Raj to their feet, slinging their arms over each of his shoulders, and dragging them through the portal. Alec has his bow drawn and ready, surveying the area for the dragon demon to cover them while they make their escape. As soon as Underhill ushers them through, Magnus seals the portal behind him. 

Alec hears a flapping sound and a sudden gust of wind knocks him off his feet.

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus asks as he kneels down to help Alec up. 

Alec dusts himself off. “Yeah, I’m fine— Magnus, look out!” 

They duck just as a giant flying mass swoops above them. It fills the air around them with a rancid stench, like rotting flesh and spoiled eggs but a hundred times worse. The scent is as ingrained in Alec as the sound of Izzy’s laugh or Max’s favorite book. _Demon ichor_. 

Alec looks up and sees the unmistakable silhouette of a dragon. Its emerald scales glisten under the afternoon sun as two wings, at least ten feet each in length, flap to keep the beast afloat. Six ivory horns protrude from the top of its head and smoke flares from the tip of its snout. It opens its mouth to let out another piercing scream, so sharp it could shatter glass, and reveals a mountain range of jagged teeth. But what Alec can’t stop staring at is the dragon’s eyes — as pitch black as coal and as cold as a January blizzard.

The demon launches up about fifty feet in the air in five seconds, and Magnus and Alec make a run for it, taking cover behind a stone fence. 

“What do we do?” Alec asks, breath coming out in pants. 

“I don’t know. You’re the one who hunts demons for a living.” 

“But I’ve never hunted a dragon.” 

The demon barrels towards them, its body spinning like a lethal projectile. They dart away in opposite directions just as the demon collides with the fence and shatters it. The demon clenches its jaw, almost like it’s charging an attack, and Alec realizes that it’s readying a fiery breath. 

He braces for heat, but instead, the demon opens its mouth and shoots out a bolt of lightning, scorching the earth below. Magnus hurls an orange pulse of magic at the dragon, and it cries out when the blast connects. Alec nocks an arrow and launches it at the demon’s abdomen, and the demon retreats behind a patch of trees, black blood dripping as it goes. 

“I think we made it angry,” Magnus notes.

“Could be worse.”

The demon charges towards them again, plowing down the bramble of trees in its path, but it swoops upwards and abruptly stops as soon as it reaches Alec. Its motion sends an even stronger gust of wind Alec’s way, knocking his quiver off his shoulder, and the demon breathes out a bolt of lightning, destroying all of Alec’s arrows. 

Alec, rendered defenseless against an aerial target, runs as fast as his legs will take him away from the dragon. Magnus throws a ball of energy at the demon’s head, his glamour dropped in the heat of battle revealing two golden cat eyes. Rather than go after Magnus, the demon seems to want to finish what it started with Alec, accelerating towards him after recovering from Magnus’ attack. 

Alec runs towards an open plane — cover nowhere close enough. The dragon takes the opportunity to breathe out another barrage of lightning. 

Magnus’ piercing cat eyes dart from the dragon to Alec, and in a split second decision, Magnus hurls out a pulse of magic that sends Alec flying. As he’s launched through the air, Alec watches the dragon’s blast collide with Magnus, shooting electricity throughout his whole body. Magnus cries out in pain but lashes out with every last drop of magic he has. 

Alec passes out as soon as he hits the stone wall of the bridge.

* * *

Alec comes to gradually. He feels warm sensations tickling his skin, like he’s bathing in a bed of silk, and the soft hum of familiar blue flames coaxing him awake. _Magnus_. 

Alec blinks his eyes open, wincing as his eyes adjust to the light from the setting sun, and moves to sit up. A sharp pain shoots up through his chest where he collided with the bridge. It feels like a shard of glass is traveling through his veins, and for all he knows, maybe that’s what’s happening.

Gentle hands nudge Alec back down, and an arm wraps around his back, pulling him closer to a chest that beats as rapidly as his own. 

“I’m sorry, angel. I’m not done healing you yet,” Magnus’ soothes. 

Alec grimaces as Magnus’ magic stitches his skin back together, healing bruised ribs and mending broken bones. Magnus works with the skilled hands of a surgeon but with the delicate care of a NICU nurse, only moving Alec when absolutely necessary to minimize the pain. 

“I know it hurts.” Magnus’ voice sounds like a lullaby. “But I’m almost done.” 

Alec reaches up, his fingers brushing Magnus’ cheek. The simple motion takes far more energy than it should — a testament to just how serious his impact with the wall was — but it could have been so much worse if it was the dragon’s lightning blast he faced instead of the rough concrete. 

“You threw yourself in front of the demon, that could’ve killed you.” Alec groans as Magnus mends a particularly tender muscle. “Why would you risk your life to save me?” 

Magnus stops healing him for a moment and shakes his head, a soft smile playing at his lips. “You stupid Nephilim,” Magnus chides, but his tone is light, as if he were scolding Alec for having dessert before dinner. “You honestly haven’t figured it out by now?”

“Figured what out—” Alec starts to ask, but then it dawns on him and suddenly the last few years of their relationship click into place.

All of the late nights poring over ancient texts until dawn broke at the Manhattan skyline. The biweekly updates to the Institute wards Magnus assured him were standard protocol. The charged glances across the room at Clave functions and the casual touches during post-Cabinet meeting drinks at the Hunter’s Moon. Every moment that Alec cursed himself for reading too much into.

He was right. 

“ _By the Angel_ , I’m an idiot.”

Magnus chuckles, beaming down at Alec’s head in his lap. He absentmindedly runs his fingers though Alec’s hair as a sad smile tugs at his lips. “I’m sorry for bringing this up now. I know it’s not the time, especially when… I know you don’t feel the same.” Magnus looks away, but his fingers still tangle in Alec’s hair.

“What? No, I—” Alec moves to sit up again and regrets it immediately, stumbling back into Magnus’ lap. “I want to be _your_ idiot.” 

Magnus’ eyes widen, his rich brown irises glamouring his natural gold, and he sits back on his heels. He looks shocked and scared and ready to flee as soon as he can, like a trapped deer, but after learning that Magnus feels the same, Alec will never let him go. He’s wasted too much time already that could have been theirs. 

“I’ve been in love with you since we defeated that Circle member together.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, “that was years ago.”

“I know.”

“I clearly made my affections known back then.” His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows down a breath. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because you terrified me.” 

Magnus’ face falls, and he looks as though Alec just stabbed him in the heart. Alec has unknowingly played with his heart and disappointed Magnus so many times throughout their relationship, and he’s tired of it. He’s done hurting Magnus. Magnus deserves so much better.

“You’re the most incredible man alive, and I didn’t deserve you. I still don’t,” Alec clarifies. “You were also the first guy I ever had real feelings for, and I was afraid that you’d break my heart. But now I see that’s all I’ve done to you.” 

“You still don’t see how special you are, Alexander.” 

“Not with you right above me.”

Magnus leans down and presses his lips to Alec’s. Magnus tastes like everything Alec imagined he would, from the cool mint of his lipgloss to the salt of his skin and the fire of his soul, Alec loves it all. Alec cups his hand around Magnus cheek, and Magnus tugs at his hair. Alec licks into the wet, hot heat of Magnus’ mouth, savoring every last moment with this beautiful man he craves so desperately. 

When they part, Magnus whispers, “So, you want to be my idiot?”

Alec wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
